


An Extra Limb Goes a Long Way

by ClothesBeam



Series: Restoring Cybertron [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Robot Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post Prime. Plug and Play</p>
<p>Soundwave is grateful Smokescreen argued so fiercely to have him removed from the Shadowzone. Knockout is content to watch events unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Extra Limb Goes a Long Way

Soundwave stood patiently behind Smokescreen as he explained the system they were using in the Hall of Records. He had understood it within kliks, of course, but he left Smokescreen to keep going on about it while he caught up on footage from the last few solar cycles.

As he had already discovered, Smokescreen was the one who had argued the most passionately for his release from the Shadowzone. While the others were wise to ensure he had heard Megatron’s message first, he was still pleasantly surprised by this sense of righteousness. The last time they had met he’d shocked the young bot into stasis while kidnapping Ratchet, after all.

Laserbeak twitched indignantly. She was still not particularly fond of him for shooting her down.

As he searched through the video files he stumbled across something rather… interesting. It seemed Knockout had found someone who actually liked his Energon prod.

“So yeah, you get all that? Wait, why am I even asking? You’re way smarter than I am.”

Soundwave simply stared at him, putting the video file aside for now. Of course, everyone on the Nemesis had accepted he was a voyeur whether they wanted to or not. But for now he felt it prudent to hang back and observe.

“Um, all right,” Smokescreen said, looking uneasy. It didn’t bother Soundwave: he usually had this effect on others. “Why don’t you show me just to make sure?”

He noticed Smokescreen’s optics widen slightly when his extra limbs came out of their casing. That proved the young bot recalled their last encounter. Soundwave connected to the console and internally winced at the chaos. Thankfully his programs would make short work of the mess.

Smokescreen squinted, trying to follow his progress. “What are you doing?”

He did a few randomised spot checks and calculated that his AI was sorting over 99.9% of the data correctly. He could fix the mistakes when it was done.

He disconnected from the console and turned back to Smokescreen. “SORT” appeared on his screen, since the bot still looked confused.

“Oh, ok. Awesome!” he replied more enthusiastically, bringing up the top menu of folders. Soundwave wasn’t concerned: the program would continue to work in the background.

He moved deeper into the system, clicking on Video Surveillance, then Hall of Records. While scrolling through the next layer of files he immediately became embarrassed.

“Well wow, I didn’t even know there was a camera in my office. Do me a favour and don’t look in there?”

Soundwave’s mouth pulled into a wry smile beneath his screen. On his modified faceplate he displayed a still of Smokescreen and Knockout in a compromising position.

He looked mad now. “Didn’t I just ask you to not?”

Soundwave tilted his head, finding it difficult to communicate with this one. There wasn’t anyone else here to explain what he meant, but he had to get Smokescreen to understand him somehow: they would be working together from now on.

He threw a text message up onto the screen and pointed at it.

_1)_ _It is my job to look through everything_

_2)_ _I am a voyeur_

_3)_ _I have something to offer you_

Smokescreen frowned and turned away. “Just my luck to get stuck working with some creep!” He stormed out of the room.

Soundwave shrugged and closed the textbox, before moving to work on the errors his program was making.

* * *

 

Smokescreen was still simmering when he barged into Knockout’s quarters later that night. The medic had finally finished his shift. Exhausted, he was sitting and staring blankly at a wall while sipping Energon.

He glanced up as Smokescreen sat on the berth next to him. “How did it go with Soundwave?”

Smokescreen clenched his fists. “How do you work with that pervert?” he asked shortly.

Knockout just laughed. And laughed some more. Smokescreen cleared his vocaliser and the medic tried to calm himself. “The con of working with Soundwave is knowing that he’s watching everything you do. And hey, if you’re listening to this right now, you should come over,” he added.

“However, it’s also the greatest benefit," he continued, addressing Smokescreen again. "Want to know what’s happening on the other side of the planet? Ask Soundwave. Want to know what Megatron was doing 20 solar cycles ago at midnight? Soundwave can probably show you footage.”

“But he was watching us…” He made an odd movement with his fingers. Knockout suspected he had picked it up from human TV, and he was sure it was usually used to refer to self-servicing.

“As someone who likes the idea, it’s hard for me to understand where you’re coming from. But maybe you should just get to know him better? He’s very non-judgemental about the things he sees, you know. Unless it involves betraying Megatron, of course.”

Smokescreen vented. “I’ve tried! All he does is stare at me with that blank screen!”

“That means he’s giving you more than 70% of his attention. That’s a lot,” he added when Smokescreen rose a brow. “You know, considering how many background programs he has running at any one time.”

When Smokescreen still looked unconvinced, Knockout tried another tactic.

“By now he also would have watched us debate about freeing him. He would have seen that you were arguing the most fiercely for giving him another chance, even going so far as to source evidence from the humans. It’s my guess that he’s trying to find a way to thank you.”

Smokescreen shook his head. “I just did what I thought was right. It’s not a big deal…”

“It is, to someone who could have been trapped in the Shadowzone forever. Soundwave’s not exactly used to being helpless.”

They both turned abruptly when the door slid open. Soundwave slowly entered the room as Knockout beckoned him over. He nodded at the medic, and Smokescreen guessed it was some sort of thanks for the explanation.

He turned to Smokescreen and paused. “SORRY” appeared on his screen.

Surprised, Smokescreen glanced away. “No, it’s ok. I just needed to understand what I was getting into better.”

Soundwave showed another image. This time it was him and Megatron in a compromising position. And Megatron was the mech who was rather more… compromised.

“Hah! I knew it!” Knockout burst out.

Smokescreen stared at him and he sheepishly explained.

“It was always obvious what Starscream and Megatron got up to, but there was something of a betting pool going round about how numbers one and three went about their business.”

Smokescreen vented and brought a servo to his faceplate. “I could have continued living happily without that knowledge,” he muttered. He tried not to think about what it would be like to have those tentacle things holding him in place while the other charged him until he was forced into overload…

The thought wasn’t that bad, he supposed.

He glanced up when Soundwave put a spindly servo on each of his shoulders. Even without the question mark on his face, Smokescreen just knew he was being propositioned.

“Come on,” Knockout teased, “for the good of Cybertron and all that guff.”

“Oh shut up,” he replied. He put a servo over Soundwave’s and nodded silently.

He stepped closer, letting his extra limbs slide out of his chassis. They brushed his thigh and aft before sliding up his back strut. The claws on the end reached up to his faceplate. Soundwave’s servos brushed along his sides before resting at his hips.

Due to the length of his arms, Smokescreen wasn’t able to reach his body in return. While the thought irritated him slightly, it also kicked his fans into gear.

Still, he did what he could and stroked the tentacle wrapping around his left arm as though it were a snake or something. It was almost imperceptible, but he noticed the ex-con shiver at his touch.

Soundwave advanced again, pulling him closer to the edge of the berth. At a simple touch from his servo, Smokescreen’s interfacing panel slid aside. The tentacle he was stroking reached down further, seemingly limitless in length.

The claws attached to his ports, before sending charge directly into him. Unlike the darn prod, Soundwave had tuned his voltage perfectly to him, so he felt only pleasure.

He whimpered and tightened his grip on the tentacle. He glanced down, looking to find Soundwave’s plug. He tried to think through the haze when he couldn’t spot it.

Soundwave seemed to notice where he was looking and simply shook his head. The other tentacle dug into a seam between his chassis plates and struck the same sensitive internal conductor Knockout had found with the prod.

He felt Knockout shift next to him, but couldn’t see what he was doing properly.

The lights in the room flickered, and the voltage coursing through him increased suddenly, almost forcing him into overload. He glanced down to see the other tentacle had attached itself to a power outlet in the wall.

He felt a shock of pain and thought he smelled something burning, before passing out in the middle of an overload.

Smokescreen reset his optics a few times and realised that he had only been out for a few kliks. Knockout looked down at him with concern. Whatever had just happened can’t have been good if even the mad doctor was worried.

“I’m just going to lift your chassis panels and check your circuitry. Bear with me.”

The armour shifted in response to his skilled hands and he immediately tsked. “He might be big but he’s not built like Megatron. Be more careful!”

The tentacles moved forward to repair his delicate circuitry. Knockout didn’t have the required tools on him, so he had no choice but to sit back and watch.

“Nice work,” he complimented grudgingly, before replacing the panel.

Smokescreen slowly relaxed in the aftermath, relieved. He reclined, trying to get his energy levels back up to normal. “Is there anything you want me to do for you?” he asked, noticing Soundwave was still humming with charge despite everything.

Soundwave shook his head.

“He’s saving his plug for Megatron,” Knockout teased, but part of Smokescreen suspected it was actually true.

Soundwave briefly rested a servo on his shoulder before moving away, presumably to return to his work station.

Knockout turned to him with a grin, running a servo over Smokescreen’s faceplate affectionately. “Well, that’s one for the spank bank.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~This is the last of the opening oneshots for this series. Part 4 is a multi-chapter work using the setting that has been established in parts 1-3.~~


End file.
